The present disclosure relates to a battery communication diagnosis method, and more particularly, to a battery communication diagnosis method for diagnosing a state of communication periodically performed between battery management systems (BMSs) in a battery to prevent a message or data from being omitted during communication.
In recent years, as control systems become increasingly complicated and intelligent at the same time and the performance of semiconductor devices such as microprocessors is improved and their prices are lowered, the demand for distributed control systems is increasing, and the need for a real-time network for control is emphasized. A Controller Area Network (CAN) (hereinafter referred to as “CAN communication”) is mainly used as a communication network for supporting the communication of the real-time network for control. The CAN communication was originally developed as an automotive network protocol in the 1980s. It has excellent performance and low cost, and is designated by ISO as the serial communication protocol ISO11898 international standard, and is actively applied to other industrial fields. Specifically, the CAN communication is a single network bus on which all on-board peripherals can be attached, and has the features of detecting and correcting high noise immunity and errors with respect to high-speed data processing, and is widely used in various industrial fields such as manufacturing, aviation, and railroad.
Such CAN communication is also used for a battery. The battery is formed with a structure in which a plurality of battery modules are connected in series or in parallel, and each battery module has a module BMS for controlling the battery module.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram schematically showing a communication structure of BMSs in a battery.
Referring to FIG. 1, a main BMS for controlling the overall battery operation performance and module BMSs (hereinafter referred to as BMSs) for each battery module are connected in series to one network bus.
When the BMS configured in such a connection mode performs continuous or periodic communication with one or more BMSs, if the number of communicating messages is large, it is difficult to grasp whether all messages are received in the BMS normally.
Therefore, it is required to develop a technology that can detect a missing message during communication between BMSs and determine the state of the corresponding communication to monitor the abnormality state of the communication in real time.